


The Beginning of Something New

by alkalinePessimist



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Don't worry that's just for Rose, F/F, Lesbians, Lesbians Everywhere, Making Out, Mild Language, More tags coming soon probably, No Sex, Nothing too bad tbh, Probably a little violence later on when describing the war etc, Rip i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkalinePessimist/pseuds/alkalinePessimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that you'd never used a phone before. You simply didn't see the point in owning one. So, when Steven helpfully informed you the code that mystery girl gave you was actually a phone number and meant that she wanted you to call her, well, you admit your mind sort of stopped functioning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Flustered Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> How exciting, my first multichapter fic! And first Steven Universe fic. This should be fun!

It's not that you'd never used a phone before. You simply didn't see the point in owning one. So, when Steven helpfully informed you the code that mystery girl gave you was actually a phone number and meant that she wanted you to call her, well, you admit your mind sort of stopped functioning for a moment. You thought that was it when she had walked away, but this...number meant she wanted to talk you you again? Multiple times?? Hope rises in you, then it falls into dread; ‘Oh! Well, I don't have a phone.’ 

 

Amethyst continues to rant on about how much of a ‘rock star’ you apparently are for getting the girls’ number, and you resolve to simply ask Steven if you could borrow his phone to call her tomorrow. That is the custom isn't it? Calling the next day? You look down at the paper in your hand once again before a nervous excitement begins to grow in your chest. 

 

You lead Amethyst and Steven back towards the road, still in pursuit of a gas station so you all can get back to the temple safely, and while Steven and Amethyst are excitedly chattering behind you, you think giddily to yourself, ‘Goodness, I almost don't want to wait until tomorrow.’ 

 

****

 

When Steven wakes up the next morning, you don't even get a word in edgewise from where you're sitting on the couch before he's rushing down the stairs and it the door, yelling “I'm going to find Dad, I'll be back in a little while, bye Pearl!!” Well. There goes your chances of calling her today, at least. 

 

You glance at the paper still clenched in your hand. Perhaps it's a good thing to wait, you wouldn't want to seem too eager...would you? You bite your lip, suddenly nervous all over again at the prospect of even talking to a human, nevermind the fact she isn't even in the same room anymore! The paper crumples up in your hand, but that is of no consequence, you had already memorized the numbers on the paper, by the time you'd found a gas station last night. You had tried letting go of the paper, but you found the prospect of calling the Girl much less daunting while you were holding it. You keep worrying the paper between your fingers to make sure it's still there, as if letting it go wouldn't mean last night may not have happened, that you had somehow imagined the whole thing-

 

“Pearl.” You startle and turn. 

 

“Oh! Garnet, I didn't realize you'd come in. What is it? Is there a mission?”

 

“No, I could sense you were getting worked up over something, and that you may need someone to talk to.”

 

“Oh, well there's nothing really wrong, per say, but I'm just nervous? Excited?” Garnet sits next to you, printing you to continue. “To be quite honest, perhaps even a little scared?” You finish quietly. 

 

Garnet leans forward, “Is there something that happened at that party you, Steven, and Amethyst went to?” Oh Garnet, always one to hit the nail right on the head, aren't you? 

 

You laugh nervously and feel your face flush and you say, “Well, you see...there was this...girl.” 

 

Garnet sits up a bit straighter at that, giving you an encouraging smile, “Go on.”

 

“She was tall, and she was beautiful, and she had pink hair and metal piercings all over, Garnet.”

 

She looks at you oddly, “Humans can come with pink hair?”

 

“That is precisely what I said!! Steven quickly shot down that notion, however. Apparently they have to buy their hair colours at the store?” Garnet hums, and you continue to gush. ”Actually, the first time I struck up a conversation with her, that was the first question I asked her. Although now that I think about it, she didn't actually answer it. She simply asked me how I dyed mine. And, well I'm not going to lie to her, so I told her ‘my appearance is just a conscious manifestation of light.’ And then I added ‘By the way I saved your planet and your species and you're welcome!’”

 

Garnet chuckles. “And then she gave you her contact information, I'm assuming?”

 

“How did you..?” She gestures to the paper you're nervously working over in your hands. “Ah, well, yes.”

 

“And now you're worrying whether or not you should actually contact her. Perhaps it's because of Rose?” The taller gem inquires. 

 

“No no, of course not, while she does bear some resemblance to Rose, she is still unmistakably her own person, she's so human...and so alive. It's just...I haven't felt this way in such a long time, Garnet. I'm not quite sure how to act. Or speak. Our just not make a fool of myself in general.”

 

“Pearl, if this woman feels about you the way you feel about her, I doubt she'll mind a little fumbling here and there along the way. I think you should just be yourself, she evidently seemed to like it when you met her.”

 

You slump back onto the couch and sigh. “Thank you, Garnet.” You give her a soft smile. 

 

“Anytime, Pearl.” She gives you a shit-eating grin. “And, you might want to prepare yourself.” 

 

You glance at her in confusion. “What?” 

 

Suddenly Steven is bursting through the front door, dragging Greg, who is carrying a bag, behind him. “Pearl Pearl Pearl!” Steven runs towards you and throws himself into your arms for a hug. 

 

“Oh! Hello Steven,” you say as you wrap your arms around him, returning the embrace. “What had you in such a rush this morning that you skipped breakfast? It's essential for humans to eat three meals a day, you know-”

 

“PEARL!!” you startle to a stop, but before he can continue, the temple for opens, and through it saunters Amethyst. 

 

“What's with all the yelling? I could hear you all the way I'm my room.” She yawns. 

 

“Steven and Greg bought Pearl a gift.” Garnet states.

 

“You what?” Steven looks up at you and grins.

 

“Well yeah! You said last night you didn't have a phone to call that Mystery Girl, so Dad and I went out and bought you one! Surprise!” He holds his hands above his head and a wide grin is splayed over his features. 

 

“Yooo, P! You got this!!” Amethyst quickly snatches the bag out of Greg's hands and takes the phone out, messing with what looks like a battery and some sort of chip.

 

You look back to the little boy in your arms, “Thank you, Steven. And Greg. But you really didn't have to-”

 

“Hey, don't worry about it, Pearl. I already got Peridot a tablet, so why not y’know? I'm glad you're getting back out there.” He smiles, and though you probably shouldn't be surprised, you are as you realize it's genuine. 

 

You smile back, “Thank you, Greg.” Amethyst cheers as she successfully starts the phone up, then promptly hands it over to you. You set Steven down and he climbs up on the couch on your right. Greg says he's “gotta get back to the car wash, but good luck! And let me know how it goes!” as Amethyst sits on the floor in front of you and Garnet leans in from your left. You take a calming breath, raise the phone up in determination, and dial her number.

 

You put the phone up to your ear. 

 

Ring

 

You bite your lip nervously. 

 

Ring

 

You glance around at the Gems, who give you encouraging smiles. 

 

Ring

 

….maybe you should-

 

“Hello?” A breathless voice asks.

 

‘Oh dear.’


	2. A Flustered Mystery Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a late night. You meant to get home early from your cousins’ show and go right to sleep. But when you got home you just couldn't. You had laid in bed for two solid hours just thinking about that gorgeous woman you had spoken with four only 5 minutes a few hours ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A different perspective :)

You had a late night. You meant to get home early from your cousins’ show and go right to sleep. But when you got home you just couldn't. You had laid in bed for two solid hours just thinking about that gorgeous woman you had spoken with for only 5 minutes a few hours ago. You couldn't help it, between her odd yet endearing fumbling earlier in the night to the way she had sped past you only to apparently have a freaking cop on her tail, what the hell, to the way she had confidently strode up to you and stuck out her hand with the most dazzling grin you'd ever seen. She had then asked you about how you dyed your hair, to which you had retorted with a curious “Well how did you dye yours?” because damn if it didn't look natural, you couldn't even see her roots growing in. Her response had left you even more confused, however; something about her body being light? You hadn't really known what to say to that, so you simply agreed. She went on to say something about saving the planet and a species, well she must be an activist, what a sweetheart. 

 

Everything about her intrigued you, from the way she held herself to the way she spoke. You gave her your number, regrettably having to leave soon, in hopes that she would call you. God you hope she does. You had drifted off to the thought of where she might've been just then…

 

****

 

‘I apparently slept too late.’ Is your awakening thought as your sibling jumps up and down on you, one hand over the mouth of...your phone what the hell, B?? Seeing you awake they grin at you. “Heeeyyy, someone's got a suuuiitoooorr!!” they say in a singsong voice as they dangle your phone above you. 

 

You snatch it out of their grip as they giggle hysterically, “She sounds a little shy, sis. But in a cute way.” You give them a look before turning away and putting your phone to your ear. 

 

“Hello?” you say groggily. 

 

“Ah, yes, us this...um well, I mean to say, this is Pearl, we met last night at that concert?” Your eyes widen as you look over at B. They grin devilishly and motion you to talk. 

 

“Oh! Hey, yeah! Light Girl, I was hoping you'd call me.” You try to sound smooth but you think you just came off as cheesy from the way B snorts. You lean over to hit them with you pillow as the woman, Pearl, responds. 

 

“Y-you were? You were. Yes of course you were why else would you have given me your-” she cuts herself off and there is some shuffling on her end of the line and your eyebrows go up. You look over to B and they're giving you a ‘What's she saying?’ kind of expression but you just shrug.

 

“...You alright over there, Pearl?” 

 

“Oh! Yes, yes I am quite alright, thank you. Erm, the reason I'm calling is, ah well...I was wondering if you'd like to...go out sometime?” Damn she does sound nervous, and as her sentence comes to a close you hear the sound of a sharp slapping sound...a high five? 

 

Despite the odd(yet admittedly adorable) delivery, you find yourself grinning at your sibling. “I'd love to go out sometime. Did you have any time or place in mind?” You decidedly ignore B as they fist pump the air next to you. 

 

“Well, I was thinking perhaps we'd meet up at the Big Donut in Beach City? I won't consume anything, of course, but I find it an enjoyable area to be in. ” There she goes again, all confidence and poetic shit and not a flicker of doubt. How does she do that? 

 

“Sounds good to me, P. How about today at-” you check the time on your phone, 2:00, damn, you slept later than you wanted to. “-Four o'clock?”

 

“That would be an agreeable time, see you then?” 

 

This girl is too damn cute, she sounds so excited it makes you more excited, “Yeah, see you then!” You hang up the phone and flop back onto your bed.

 

“Sooooooo.” Goddamn. “You got a daaaate, hmm?” You don't have to look over at them to see their trademark smirk in full effect. 

 

“Yes.” You sigh, wistfully. 

 

“Oh no, you can't just stop there, tell me all about it. What's she like? I bet she's pretty, huh? Did you just meet her last night at Mike’s? C'mon sis I need the deets!” They begin bouncing again. 

 

You groan, “Don't you have a history class to get to or something?” 

 

“Not until three thirty dummy! Now spill!” 

 

You sit back up and look at them, from their stance and pleading yet stubborn expression, you can tell they're not gonna back down. “All right, but we gotta make this quick. I still have to shower before I head to Beach City, okay?”

 

They nod enthusiastically, doing the zip-your-lips-and-throw-away-the-key motion you both had learned in Kindergarten. You roll you eyes, but concede. “She's amazing, and smart, poetic, confident and shy at the same time, but B, don't let that shyness fool you she apparently has a rebellious streak, she managed to outrun a cop last night. And apparently when she's not outrunning the cops or going to garage rock shows she's helping the planet and saving species. God I want to know all about her. She comes up to my shoulder and is the skinniest thing you've ever seen, with pastel pink hair and an absolutely gorgeous smile and eyes that look like they've seen everything, B. And despite how much of an impact she had on me, she's still such a complete mystery.”

 

“Wow, sis. You got it bad. Promise me you'll keep me updated on all your guys’ shenanigans, if she's as rebellious as you say she is, there'll be some great stories to go along with her.” 

You smile softly. “Yeah. I can't wait to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after the response I got last night I somehow found the inspiration for a Chapter 2! Lucky you guys :3 I'm honestly spoiling you guys, a lot of the updates will NOT be this fast, just as a fair warning to you all.


	3. A Little Support From Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stare at the phone. You have been staring at the phone ever since you hung up with S. That was about an hour and a half ago. You haven't really been able to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little filler, I hope you enjoy!

You stare at the phone. You have been staring at the phone ever since you hung up with S. That was about an hour and a half ago. You haven't really been able to move. The others had congratulated you, Garnet with a firm pat on the back, and Amethyst and Steven shaking you and cheering. You had simply sat there. And still are sitting here. Have you mentioned you can't really move? 

“Pearl.” You are shocked out of your trance and look up to see Gar- ...no one. You look down and there standing before you, is Sapphire and Ruby.

Your brow furrows in confusion. “Sapphire? Ruby? What-”

“We saw that you were panicking quite a bit about your date,” Sapphire smoothly begins to explain. “So we decided that we'd give you the option to not go alone. We won't intrude, of course. We'll simply stick close and if you get overwhelmed then we'll be there, how does that sound?” Ruby is blushing hard but she is gripping Sapphire’s hand and is grinning so hard you're afraid she may split her head in half if she were to attempt to smile any wider.

You feel the tension drain from your shoulders, a date where you had someone familiar close by in case something went wrong, that was very reassuring indeed. You smile, and find that it actually IS possible for Ruby's smile to grow, and so it does as you say. “I would feel much more comfortable if you two were around, thank you.” Sapphire cracks a smile and Ruby begins to bounce in excitement. 

“Sapphy!! Do you realize how long it's been since we've been on a date together??”

“Yes, Ruby. It's been-”

“TOO long, that's how long.” She answers her own question with an affirming head nod. And Sapphire giggles. 

“Indeed.”

****

Sapphire and Ruby assume more casual human-like appearances before they set out. Sapphire chooses a sundress with white polka dots and pulls her hair up into a bun, and Ruby dons a looser black tank top and maroon overalls. Sapphire takes the band wrapped around Ruby's head and ties it into a bow her hair, pulling it back out of Ruby's face. They both give you a thumbs up before they head out.

You decide on high waisted shorts and your teal halter top with the star on the chest. With nothing else to do but wait, you begin to pace for ten more minutes nervously, and wonder if Steven, Amethyst, and Peridot are enjoying themselves at Funland. They do seem to like it there. You wonder if they’ll win another stuffed...interpretation of one of you? You're not entirely sure. The humans call it an alien, although you've never seen any species that resembles that odd creature... Oh! It's time. You take a deep breath, steel yourself, and step out the front door, making your way around the Temple towards The Big Donut.

~~~~

You and Sapphire get to the Big Donut early to scope out the place. It is actually a little surreal to be separated after so long, so you make sure to stick as close to Sapphy as you can. 

You walk up to the counter together, the sullen-looking redhead is behind the counter….Lard? Eh, that's probably right. Sapphire orders a doughnut for you, a cupcake for herself, and two cups of tea, one iced, the other not. You grin sheepishly at her as she hands over a 10 dollar bill, and she turns and gives you a quick peck on the cheek. You then go and sit down at the nearest table to wait for Pearl and the human to arrive. 

“I find it very endearing how quickly Pearl became infatuated with this human.” Sapphire comments as she delicately eats her cupcake. “I must say I'm quite looking forward to meeting her.”

“Heh, I just wanna make sure this human has no plans of hurting her,” your nerves spike, and you continue. “I mean, they've only known each other for, what a day? What if they don't-”

Sapphire puts a calming hand on your shoulder. “Ruby, it's all right. It's just a first date spurred by mutual attraction. Not a declaration of undying love. Dating will help them get to know each other and THEN they can figure out if they're going to step it up from there.” She gives your shoulder a squeeze. You sigh

“I guess you're right.” You say, angrily munching on your donut. “I just don't want Pearl to get her heart broken again, that's all.” 

Sapphire smiles at you, “She is stronger than she looks, Ruby. And she has us, and Steven and Amethyst. And I think even Peridot would try to cheer her up.”

“Heheh yeah. Okay. I'm still gonna interrogate her though.” You stubbornly sip your tea. 

Sapphire moves her head in a way you can tell means she's rolling her eye. “If you insist, we will ask her questions about herself that don't make her too uncomfortable.”

“Hmmmm…. Okay, deal.”

Ding

You look over, and see Pearl standing nervously in the doorway. She makes eyes content with the both of you, and you and Sapphy give her a thumbs up at the same time. She nods once and seems to steel herself before walking into the store. 

****

You walk towards the coffee machine after a reassuring glance at Ruby and Sapphire, with the intent of remaking that drink S had made for herself last night. You didn't want to risk anything else, you wouldn't know if she'd like it or not. 

You stare at the coffee machine in distress. 

You have no idea how to work this thing. 

You try hitting a couple buttons and the machine starts whirring, and liquid begins coming out of a spout.”Oh! Oh no, no no don't do that. Ah,” You manage to snatch a cup of the stack next to the machine and stick it under the stream. The cup slowly fills, and you grab a few extra cups in case the one you just put down overflows, but the machine turns itself off after the first cup is filed. 

You sag in relief and stack the extra cups back up. Well, now you have coffee. Or… didn't she put something in it? Some sort of powder… ah! There it is! You pluck a container off a nearby table and make to shake the powder into your cup, but all of a sudden “WAIT!” You freeze and look around. The blonde one, Sadie is looking at you with concern and a little bit of panic. “What at are you doing with that salt shaker? Salt doesn't go in coffee.” 

You shift nervously, “Uhm, I'm making it for someone, and I know she likes this white powder in her coffee?”

Another voice cuts in from the counter, “What, crack cocaine?” Lars snorts. 

Sadie sends him a glare and she gently pries the salt out of your hands. “I think you're thinking of the sugar packets, here.” She reaches over and grabs a pastel coloured packet, ripping it open and pouring white powder into the cup you're holding. “There you go. And here's a stick to stir it with.” You take the offered stick and do as she directs.

You look at her sheepishly, “Thank you.” You pull a five dollar bill out of your pocket (you're trying the human way of storing things, in holes in their clothes specifically designed for holding things, how innovative) and hand it to her. 

“I'm just glad I caught you before you made the coffee undrinkable, heh.” She takes the bill from you and nods you goodbye before heading back behind the counter to strike up conversation with Lars.

The door dings again and you once again find yourself frozen. Fortunately, you're facing towards Ruby and Sapphire, and Sapphire gives you a little nod as Ruby sits rigid in her seat, staring at her girlfriend. 

With that little nod, you mentally shake yourself and turn, smiling, at S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait guys!! Next chapter: The Date™
> 
> Thanks to all who commented, you all are so sweet <3 
> 
> (Just as a reminder, I AM taking prompts for this story (and my others) at themultifandomwriter.tumblr.com, do if you want to see a scene from someone else's perspective or a scene that may possibly come up soon, don't be shy to say something :3 )


	4. The Date™: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S arrives for her Date™ with Pearl.

It had taken you a half an hour to get presentable for your date...and another 20 minutes to actually shoo B off to class instead of them hounding you for information on your mystery girl. You sigh as you start your bike and head off. On the road, you think about Pearl. You wonder what kind of species she helps protect, if she’s part of a group, if she’s ever been in a protest (You imagine she would be) and you wonder about her family, who that kid and the short girl in cosplay were to her. 

You’re thinking about this when you come to a stoplight, and you look over to see a van with what looks to be a Dad with four children crammed inside. From the sound of it they're all singing a the tops of their lungs...something about vans and hearts? The child closest to the window turns, and hey...it's that kid that was with Pearl last night! You look past him and see the purple girl is in there too, along with a darker skinned girl around the boy’s age and...a green person with a helmet on? Maybe her mom is one of those super paranoid ones or something. The little boy turns even more and makes eye contact with you, and his face lights up. He points at you and says something to the others in the van, but the light turns green, and the man in the front seat is already going. Hmm… maybe they're going to a convention? Maybe Pearl is only in town for the weekend…

You shake your head clear of these worries, you can always ask Pearl when you see her. You spend the rest of the ride in nervous anticipation. When you finally get to the Big Donut, you park your bike and walk in. The first thing you see is...two small children with body paint on? Seriously, you must have missed a memo or something, there HAS to be a convention in this town somewhere. You look around and...hoo boy, there she is, shyly standing by the coffee machine, in adorable high waisted shorts and the biggest grin on her face, holding a large cup. You smile and make your way over to her. 

“Hey Pearl, whatcha got there?” You ask her. 

“This is coffee.” She says resolutely, with a slight nod of affirmation.

“Didn’t you say on the phone that you ‘won’t consume anything’?” You ask in a teasing voice lips quirking up into a smile.

Her eyes widen and she falters, “Uh, oh dear, I meant...hmm.” Her eyes dart over to the two you saw when you first walked in, which now that you look closer, aren’t actually children? They're just small people? Well shit. Your train of thought is interrupted as Pearl regains her voice. “Ah, here. This is for you. She hold the cup out towards you. “You were right, I would prefer not to consume anything.” There is a faint blue tint to her cheeks, you notice. Blush, perhaps? 

Your teasing smile grows into a happy grin. “Pearl, you made me coffee?” 

“Well yes, I remembered the way you made it last night so I thought I would surprise you. I hope that was all right.” Your mind flashes to the awkward woman in the leather jacket, fumbling with a stack of cups from last night and you laugh.

She looks worried for a moment before you say, “That's so sweet, Pearl. Thank you!” You take the still hot cup out of her hands and take a sip, and she seems to relax her shoulders a bit, and there's a tiny smile worming it's way onto her face.

“If you really don’t want anything, we can take a walk down the boardwalk?” You prompt, not wanting to stay in the tiny shop where any of these people could easily listen in. You feel selfish, wanting to keep Pearl just to yourself, but at the same time you don't want her to feel pressured to act a certain way when she's in public, she seems a little nervous as it is.

“Ummm…” There is the sound of a ringing bell, so you both turn and see that the red and blue couple have just walked out. “Yes, that would be all right.” She grabs hold of your hand, “Let's go.” 

You blush, but tighten your grip on her hand and follow her outside. “So Pearl.” You say, and she glances sideways at you. “I’ve been wondering, who are the two you were at the concert with? Your kids? Or were you just babysitting?”

“Oh, that was just Steven and Amethyst, I suppose you would call us...roommates? Team members? Friends...no, family. Yes that's the word. They are my family. And no, we were there because Amethyst wanted to go, and even if I didn’t come, they likely wouldn't need someone to watch over them, they are fairly responsible when they want to be. And they can handle themselves pretty well in a fight if it comes down to it.” She's laughing to herself now, and you feel as if you’ve missed some sort of joke.

“So you have a strong sibling relationship with them? I know with my sibling if I’m not there then they’re bound to get in some sort of trouble, I’m always afraid they’re gonna get into more trouble they can handle.” You chuckle to yourself. “One time, B got into a fight with a clown, and at the time they were ELEVEN. I’m sure you can imagine how much more nosey they got as they grew older.”

Pearl laughs, “Well, I certainly know what that feels like, Amethyst may be responsible when it's life threatening, but she can be a loose cannon up until there IS actual danger. Garnet or I are usually there to reign her in, and Steven is learning when and how to pull her back as well. She's also beginning to learn to listen to us, I think she didn't really feel like she belonged for a long time. I’m really proud of how far she's come.” You grin and squeeze her hand, Pearl really seems fond of her family.

“Well, from what I saw, she seems pretty cool.” You take a sip of your coffee. “Is Garnet another sibling of yours?”

“I suppose you could look at it that way, she's usually the one in charge.” Pearl looks hesitant to say, but she plows on. “What does your sibling...B?” Your nod. “What does B do?”

“They're a student over at Empire University. They're studying to become an actor and storyboard artist. They're actually in one of their classes right now. Had to practically shove them out the door though.” Pearl nods.

“Garnet knows a local actor, Jaime? Do they know him?”

“Uhhh, maybe? Oh wait, isn't he that one kid who went to Kansas and came back?” You make a grand gesture with your cup of coffee, and say dramatically. “The mailman?” 

Pearl nods again, grinning. “That would be him.”

You grin, “Yeah, he's been around a few times with a few of B’s other friends.” You take another sip. “What does your family do?”

“Oh, well, it varies day to day. It's usually training and teaching Steven more about the world.” 

“What kind of training? Is he home schooled?” You both stop right outside Funland.

“Sword training. I'm teaching Steven and his friend Connie. And yes, it has been called that before.” Sword fighting? Pearl knows her way around a sword?

“What, like fencing?”

“Oh no, years ago I took up the art of Knighthood. I taught myself to be proficient, and now I’m teaching Steven and Connie.” She says, matter-of-factly. Wow, what a girl.

“That sounds amazing, P.” You let go of her hand and walk over to a garbage bin, throwing your cup away. You walk back and ask, “So, you wanna ride the teacups?” You gesture towards the Funland sign.

She looks over, then back to you, “Well, that sound like Fun!” You snort at the over exaggerated delivery. 

You link arms with her and direct the both of you towards the ride. 

“Awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHA I'm back.
> 
> These last few weeks have really kicked my ass, with school, starting a new job, losing my phone, and my birthday, it's been pretty hectic. I apologize for not updating this sooner. I promise the wait for the next chapter will be much shorter.
> 
> Next chapter, The Date™: Part Two


	5. The Date™: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of you had made your way all around Funland, playing games and riding each ride until the sun went down, until you finally found yourselves back in the Teacups.
> 
> You haven't seen Ruby and Sapphire in quite a while.

The two of you had made your way all around Funland, playing games and riding each ride until the sun went down, until you finally found yourselves back in the Teacups.

You haven't seen Ruby and Sapphire in quite a while. 

This is perfectly alright, Ruby could've gotten excited and dragged Sapphire away, Sapphire could've seen that the date would go well and the two of them didn't need to be there anymore.

Or she could've seen something eluding to a mission. Our danger in general. You frown as you consider the possibilities, the wind ruffling your hair a bit from the ride. They may have needed to be Garnet again. But she would have told you, wouldn't she? Or at least sent you a goodbye signal? They had simply disappeared. 

“Hey Pearl, you okay?” S is looking at you funnily. “We can stop with the rides after this one if you wanna.” Oh no, oh no no no. She looks worried. 

“Oh, no,” you say, mirroring your thoughts. “I'm sorry, I am enjoying myself immensely I can assure you. I actually-” suddenly the ride screeches to a halt and you're thrown against your date, the force of it cutting your sentence off. 

“Pearl! Pearl are you alright?” There are hands on your face, then your shoulders and your waist. 

You place a reassuring hand on S, “Don't worry, dear I'm fine, are you alright? No whiplash?” Your hands flutter around the cascade of pink hair covering her neck. 

“Yeah. No! I mean, no I don't think so. I'm good.” She looks relieved for a moment before she's pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and biting it. “The ride must've broken down.” She's looking over the side of the teacup at the control booth. You follow her gaze and yep, there's smoke billowing out from inside the booth. “Looks like we'll be here awhile.” She says, though you don't think she's remorseful about this turn of events, if her grin is anything to go by. She scoots around to a position where she can put an arm around you and bring you even closer to her, her chin propped up on your shoulder. You can't help by smile at this. 

“Was the date going well up until this point at least?” She asks quietly. You put your arm around her and lean against her, mimicking her actions. 

“I think it's still going well, to be honest.” You turn your head and very quickly give a little peck on the top of her fluffy hair. She smells like strawberries.

“Oh yeah?” She sits up a little,her eyes meeting yours, red blooming on her face, yet her smile is steady, and she leans in a little closer. “I think I can make it even better.” She says, face hovering inches from yours.

Your stomach flutters, and you begin to blush yourself. You don't want to wait for her to make you swoon, you find. So you lean in yourself and press your lips together. She inhales sharply, but if anything she presses closer, gripping your bicep tightly. 

Her lips are so soft, and when she tilts her head to the side and gives you another peck, giddiness takes over your mind and you can't help but smile into it. It isn't until she pulls back and chuckles at you that you realize that since you were smiling, she was kissing your teeth. Your face flushes with heat. “O-oh dear, I apologize, I-”

She takes your hand in hers and chuckles. “Pearl, Pearl it's ok. Kinda sweet actually.” She gives you a warm smile and moves back to cuddling you, seemingly content with this turn of events. 

~~~~

You are VERY content with this turn of events. 

Pearl gives your hand a squeeze so you squeeze back. “You know,” She begins. You shift your head so she knows you're listening. “If I had my tools with me, I could probably-” A shadow passes overhead and a bag of tools lands with a clank in the bottom of the teacup. You startle in her arms.

“Well. That answers that I suppose” She mumbles. What? “-I could probably fix the ride.” Wait what? She lets go of you to grab the bag. 

“Wait, P. Where did that come from? Is that your bag of tools?” You pause to think about what she just said. “Wait, you can fix the ride?” 

She looks up at you with a big smile across her face. “Of course!” She looks absolutely delighted to do it, too. Damn it, you just got diabetes. Something akin to realization flashes across her face and she is quick to continue, “I'd also like to continue with our date, but I've come to see that humans are very slow with this kind of thing.” Humans? “If I don't help we'll likely be stuck up here for hours.” She looks so apologetic, you jump to reassure her. You'll have all the time in the world to ask questions after the other passengers are safe, after all. 

You nod, and say “Don't worry about it P.” You look back over the edge of the teacup to the booth and realize how far down it is. “Uuuuhh how are you going to get down there though? It's a pretty long jump.”

She snorts (ohdearGodthat'scute) and says “I've made longer jumps than this, S. I'll be okay. Promise” She gives you a little wave, hefts the bag over her shoulder, hops over the side, and your heart seizes. Quickly, you scramble over to look over the edge and see her walking briskly over to the booth….how on Earth?

~~~~

It takes all of ten minutes for the ride to get up and moving again, and another 30 seconds leads you standing next to Pearl again as she maneuvers the last teacup down. “You're amazing, you know that?” 

She starts, and looks over at you, her commanding and confident gaze softening, “You're pretty amazing yourself, you know.” She steps away from the controls, grabs her bag, bids Mr. Smiley goodbye, and the two of you begin walking towards the exit. 

“Well, I suppose, but I mean like, fixing a ride in 10 minutes where it takes others hours? Jumping to the ground at 20 feet and surviving? You're really something else, P.” You watch her face, and you notice a blush creeping over her face. A teal blush? Huh. It must be a trick of the lights, you think as the two of you pass under the Funland sign. 

“I'm just handy at building things, is all.” She averts her eyes and ducks her head a little. Damn if she doesn't look cute when she's all bashful like that. “I hope you had a good time though.” She continues, and side eyes you hopefully. 

You chuckle, and link your arm in hers. “I did. I hope you don't mind if I ask you to do this again sometime?”

She immediately brightens, “I'd love to!” You're getting butterflies in your stomach, uuurgh stop that! You've gotta focus here.

“How about a movie at my place?” You suggest. “Next Saturday?” You're back at the Big Donut. 

She looks at you and smiles. “That sounds lovely. I'll look forward to it.” You two stop walking when you get to your bike, and you turn to face her. 

“Well, I guess this is goodnight.” You want to kiss her. Now is a good time right? Goodbye kiss and all that? 

Pearl nods, still smiling. Oh God just do it. “I had a wonderful time with you.”

Just go for it. “Yeah, I had fun too.” Do it you wimp! “I'll call you about Saturday, okay?” 

“Of course, I'll talk to you later.” She nods, and begins to turn away. DAMN IT JUST DO IT ALREADY. 

“Pearl wait.” She stops and turns back around. 

“What is it, did you forget something?” She looks concerned. Oh God you're doing it. 

“Yeah I did.” You lean down and peck her lips. “There.” Fuck yeah, you DID IT! “A proper send off for the end of a first date.”

You're both blushing like crazy. “O-oh. Well I suppose that does make sense doesn't it?” Pearl laughs nervously. “Well, in that case…” She leans up and kisses you back one more time. “Until next time then?”

You laugh, “Can't wait.” You watch her nod and give you one final goodbye wave, then she turns and heads off, bag still in hand. ‘What a woman.’ You think about her all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wrote all this at four in the morning lmao. 
> 
> I was originally intending to wait until there was more background for S before I got in too deep but I realized that could literally take forever so here we are. (Sorry for the delay ;-;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (**Editing will happen in the morning, I am tired af and going to bed)


	6. Aftermath: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S returns from her date and reviews with her Sibling, only to find that there may be much more to Pearl than it seems.
> 
> ***
> 
> From a new perspective.

The door slams shut, and you look up from your books as your sister walks in. You smirk at her, she hasn't smiled this big in a long time. “How'd your date go, big sis?” you assume the Protective Sibling Stare™. “Did she treat you right? Did you make good choices?” She throws her helmet at you and your composure beaks. 

 

“Shut the fuck up, B.” She says faux angrily over your laughter. 

 

“Aww you love it.” the laughter dies down a bit. “But seriously, how did it go?”

 

She sighs. “It was AMAZING, B. She was amazing. She made me coffee before the date even started, she's so thoughtful… She has a big and loving family, and she has apparently mastered the art of sword fighting so well that she teaches the younger ones how to do it.” Your eyebrows go up at that, but she keeps going. “And she seems to have an endless supply of energy, we walked around Funland for hours, going on every ride, we were getting ready to go on another round when one of the rides broke down while we were on it.” She blushes and your grin widens, oh they DEFINITELY made out. “We uh, spent a few minutes up there by ourselves just cuddling-” aww “-and they're was a little making out-” FUCK YES!!! “BUT hey, then she went on saying she knew how to fix the ride, and….” S frowned, trailing off. 

 

“S?” you close your textbook and set it aside. “What happened?” 

 

She comes out of her train of thought and looks at you with wide, confused eyes. “She said she could fix it if only she had her tool bag, and then, all of a sudden, it fell out of the sky. Like, there was a shadow and a sought breeze and then THUNK. Tool bag. Right in the bottom of the teacup.” Your face is growing more and more confused as she goes on. “And then she just. Picks it up and says to me ‘I'd also like to continue with our date, but I've come to see that humans are very slow with this kind of thing.’ What does that even mean??? Did she mean people or…” This is getting more and more out of hand. “I didn't even think….and when she went down to fix it, we were pretty high up, right?” you nod at her to continue, you don't think you can say anything. “Well, I ask her how she's gonna get down there, and you know what she says, B?” you shake your head as your sister starts laughing. “She says to me, ‘I've made longer jumps than this, S. I'll be okay. Promise’ and then she turns and fucking JUMPS outta the goddamn teacup!” your jaw drops. “And then just WALKS over to the control booth like a 30 foot drop is nothing. I'm just.” She shakes her head, staring at nothing. “What a woman, Jesus.” 

 

You have no idea how to respond to this. Is she actually being serious?? “Are you actually being serious?? Like, she actually did that???” S just nods. “....I think this calls for some immediate investigation.” Her head snaps towards you, alarmed as you're rifling through your bag for your notebook and a pen.

 

“No.”

 

You look up. “No what?”

 

“No, you're not going to stalk my brand new girlfriend. Even if I'm not entirely sure what's going on, it's not happening.”

 

You roll your eyes. “I'm not gonna STALK her. I wanna MEET her. See if she IS anything out of the ordinary upon meeting her, and determine whether or not she's good for you.” 

 

S relaxes a little bit. “....welllll” 

 

“Great! It's decided, then.” You doodle something in your notes to help you remember them. “When should this meeting happen, then?” 

 

“Not for awhile, at least.” You open your mouth to protest but then, “We've only had one date, I don't want to move her too fast with the introduction to family thing. Please, B?” she's doing the doe eyes goddammit. 

 

“Okay, fine. I'll give you until your guys….third date. Then I want talk to her. And is not like you're introducing her to mom either, it's just me.” You give her the look, letting her know that you're not gonna budge. 

 

“.....deal. thank you, B.” She comes over and hugs you. 

 

You hug her back. “What are siblings for if not to look out for each other, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays ya filthy animals ;)
> 
> ((Also very very sorry this took so long ;;-;;


	7. Aftermath: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearls' follow up on the date.

You walk up the steps to the Temple, trying to be light on your feet, not wanting to wake Steven since it's so late. (And also maybe because you're still blushing quite hard.) But alas, your efforts are in vain, because as you reach the top stair, Steven is there waiting for you, Connie and Amethyst by his side. 

 

You stop. 

 

You stare at them. 

 

They stare at you. 

 

Your blush gets worse, but you don't look away. 

 

They don't either. 

 

You're not entirely sure what to do, and you're grateful when Garnet opens the screen door behind them and says, “Okay that's enough. Everybody inside.”

 

Amethyst winks at you and turns to go inside, but Steven protests. “Aww but I wanted to do an awesome staredown like in those western movies!!” His shoulders slump, but then he stands right back up again and grabs your hand, excitement plastered all over his face. “But you can still tell us all about it, Pearl!!!” He drags you inside, Connie following on your heels, giggling.

 

Steven doesn't let you go until he gets to the couch, and then he, Connie, and Amethyst all sit down and eagerly look at you. “Weeellll???” Amethyst prompts. “Garnet won't say anything about it so you gotta tell us how it went, P!” 

 

“Yeah!” Connie pipes up. “We need the deets!!”

 

“The deets! The deets!” Steven chants. 

 

“The deets! THE DEETS!!” They're all doing it now. You decide to intervene before they start pounding on the coffee table. 

 

“Oh all right, if you insist, then I will share the, umm….deets.” You tell them. 

 

Steven hops in place a little then settles back down. All three of them are silent and waiting for you to start. Garnet walks up to stand next to you, and now she's staring at you too. She gives you a thumbs up, and you take a deep breath. 

 

“It…” they lean forward. “...was absolutely WONDERFUL.” You sigh. “She was so sweet, she's very fond of her Sibling...oh! They know Jaime, Steven!” you suddenly remember. 

 

His face lights up, “Any friend of Jaime is a friend of mine! Oh gosh I wonder if I've met them already…” he thinks about it until Connie elbows him.

 

“Steven, let Pearl finish!” She whispers. 

 

“Yeah, P! What did you guys do?” Amethyst pokes you repeatedly in your knee. 

 

You bat her hand away, “Oh, stop it, I'm getting there.” You're mildly surprised they're all so eager to hear about this. “Well, I made her coffee before we walked over to Funland, and we talked quite a lot as we made our way through each ride. I must admit I lost track of Ruby and Sapphire somewhere along the way, once I realized this I was a little anxious, but also a little more confident? Mostly I was just worried that a mission had come up and you all might be in danger, but I trust you to handle yourselves. Anyway, we were set to start all the rides over again but the Teacups broke down while we were on them. We ah…” you blunder a bit and blush before soldiering on. “We may have kissed a few times, up there-” 

 

“Ooooohhhhhh.” Oh they're all ridiculous. 

 

Your blush had spread to your neck. Damn it. “-But after cuddling a little bit I realized that it could take humans hours to fix it when I could fix the issue in minutes if I had my tool bag, and well.” You glance at Garnet. “I suppose Garnet saw that coming, because my bag landed in the ride next to us and I went down and fixed it.” Garnet smirks and gives another thumbs up, accompanied with a nod. 

 

“Aaawwww yeeaaahhhh, Garnet knows what's UP!” Amethyst slaps Garnet a high five. 

 

Connie looks a little awestruck, “That's just so precious, just like out of a story!!! The dashing knight races in to save her beautiful princess from the evil metal monster imprisoning her…..wow.” She sighs. “How romantic.”

 

“But how did it end???” Steven clearly has his priorities. 

 

“Well, after that whole ordeal, I suppose we mutually decided that was enough excitement for one night, so we walked back to the Big Donut. She kissed me goodbye after we arranged to meet again for another date.” You conclude with a firm nod. 

 

Connie and Steven squeal. 

 

“Aaaahhhh when is it???” asks Steven. 

 

“Next Saturday.”

 

“Where is it???” Connie inquires. 

 

“Her house. She invited me over to watch a movie.” 

 

“Awww yea, get it, P!” Amethyst crushes you in a hug and Garnet smiles and slaps you on the back. 

 

“Yes well, I just hope this lasts. I have a good feeling about it.” You say. 

 

“Me too.” Garnet says, and damn, if that isn't reassuring, you don't know what is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys....these comments are my lifeblood jfc. They're all so sweet??? And inspiring??? Tbh you guys have no idea how motivating it is to get comments like the ones you all have been leaving, thank you so much ♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> (If you guys want to see anything specific in this story, message me at themultifandomwriter.tumblr.com and I'll try to see if I can work it in! <3)


End file.
